


Gentle Fingers, Gentle Hearts

by koreabooeauty



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Shy Kim Yugyeom, but I dunno, but im pretty sure it’s ooc, hopefully I’ll get better, i tried to write in character, its supposed to be fluff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Kim Yugyeom was known to be a lot of things, he was known to be mischievous and smart. One of the things he didn’t even knew about himself was that he gets jealous easily, especially when it’s over his boyfriend Mark.





	Gentle Fingers, Gentle Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Got7, and I’m not too sure I did well. This was requested by a friend of mine!!! So I hope she enjoys, and I hope you do too!

Yugyeom knew it was dumb to be jealous, he knew that he was being silly. But the voice in the back of his head wouldn’t go away no matter how much he tried to silence it.

Yugyeom was jealous, he was jealous that his boyfriend was hanging out with Jackson instead of him. He was jealous that his boyfriend had ruffled Bambam’s hair and called him cute several times today.

Yugyeom was jealous that Mark was giving attention to the other members, and he hated that he was jealous over it.

After a long schedule and an even longer practice, all Yugyeom wanted to do was cuddle with mark and sleep. But the elder had other plans, that did not look to include the redhead.

Talks of going to a party that BTS were throwing was whispered as they gathered to get into the van. Forget being jealous, Yugyeom was upset. Did Mark not care about how he felt? Did Mark not like him anymore?

Tears started to build up in his eyes, he could feel his throat grow tight. Angrily wiping away his tears, Yugyeom stared ahead, ignoring the conversation that was going on next to him.

When they pulled up at the dorms, Yugyeom was the first one out. His long strides made him reach the front door before his members could even enter the building.

Unlocking the door, Yugyeom took off his shoes, and went to his and BamBam’s room.

Changing into sleepwear, he climbed into bed, not caring enough to shower even though he was sweaty and most definitely smelled like a boys locker room.

Curled under the covers, he allowed his tears to fall, silently so his elders wouldn’t hear him. His mind was racing with reasons why Mark could be avoiding him. Had Yugyeom done something wrong? Did Mark want to break up with him?

A loud sob escaped his throat, as hot tears continued to trail down his face. He could hear the water running in the bathroom, meaning that his sob wasn’t heard over the loud liquid.

Or so he hoped, but his hopes were turned down as he heard the door open. Pretending he was sleeping, he hoped that it was (roommate), that they were just getting clothes to change into.

But to no avail, his pleads were not heard as a kiss was placed on the blanket he was using to shield himself the world.

“Gyeommie?”

With that, the tears continued, except they were no longer silent. Loud sobs came from him, one after the other, tears raced each other, his fingers gripped the blanket hard so Mark couldn’t remove his safety bubble.

“Gyeom? C’mon baby, I wanna see your pretty face.”

Mark pleaded, tugging softly on the blanket, making Yugyeom grip the blanket even tighter. If Yugyeom wasn’t crying, he’d make fun of Mark for saying something so cheesy.

“What’s wrong baby?”

Peeking his head from out under the blanket, Yugyeom squinted in the light. Looking at Mark’s face, he saw that the elders usual amused eyes were filled with worry. It was his fault that Mark was feeling like that, what a good boyfriend Yugyeom was.

“It’s alright, baby, speak to me.”

Another sob came from Yugyeom as Mark ran his fingers through the soft red hair.

“I…want you to say th-that I’m cu-cute. Pl-please don’t break up with m-me.”

Yugyeom managed to say between his sobs as he rested his head on Mark’s chest, making the elder stop moving his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair.

“Look at me.”

Gentle fingers gripped Yugyeom’s jaw, tilting Yugyeom’s head up, browneyes met brown eyes.

“You’re the cutest, I’m so lucky you’re my boyfriend, that the cutest person in the world is mine.”

Mark spoke, his brown eyes filled with pure adoration as he looked at Yugyeom. His words made tears trail down even faster, he didn’t deserve Mark.

“I’ll tell you every day, when you wake up, when you go to sleep. I’ll always be there, even if you get sick of me.”

Yugyeom knew for a fact that he was a mess, so he was surprised when Mark pressed his pink lips onto Yugyeom’s.

There weren’t any fireworks or shocks that ran through his body, Mark’s kisses felt like home, so familiar, something Yugyeom always wants to come back to.

“I love you, gyeommie.”

Their foreheads were pressed together, eyes staring at one another as gentle fingers wiped away the remains of the tears.

Yugyeom’s bed was barely big enough to fit him, but he moved to the wall, letting Mark join him in the bed.

The blanket that Yugyeom had hidden under laid forgotten on the floor as Yugyeom’s forehead rests in the crook of Mark’s neck, able to hear the elders soft breaths.

Yugyeom’s fingers played with the bottom of Mark’s shirt, feeling the soft fabric as he urged himself to stay awake.

“I love you too, hyung.”

Being the youngest wasn’t so bad, Yugyeom knew he was loved, by their fans, by his members, and most importantly, by his boyfriend.

(“Maybe we should tell them we’re leaving?”)

(“Nah, let them sleep. We can tease them in the morning, Youngjae.”

(“You’re pure evil, Jinyoung.”

(“That’s evil hyung to you, Bam!”)


End file.
